Tick Tock
by identitygirl93
Summary: A girl who was a government experiment became a rogue and escaped the only way she knew, by killing. She promises to avenge all the lives she was forced to take. She does not know her past. Watch her find a path in which she entangles both her journey...


**Tick Tock**

**I own nothing but the plot! **

**It's been years since I tried writing a story, so please … well read!**

**A girl who was a government experiment became a rogue and escaped the only way she knew, by killing. She promises to avenge all the lives she was forced to take. She does not know her past. Watch her find a path in which she entangles her journey to escape with her terrifyingly tragic past.**

"**If death meant just leaving the stage long enough to change costume and come back as a new character...Would you slow down? Or speed up?" - Chuck Palahniuk **

Prologue

_The air feels nice._

_I feel like I'm in heaven ,like I'm flying; like I'm floating on angels' clouds._

A swirling shudder crept through my spine. I could tell that I had gotten closer the ground, the rocky bottoms of a dried off lake.

My senses amplified; I could smell the wildness of my surrounding environment, taste the salt in the air, and hear the liveliness of the forest. The birds were singing and the foxes were jumping over tree stumps. They were so unaware of my fear, my pain, and my soon to be worthless death.

The blur in my mind cleared and instead buzzed with questions.

_Was this my end?_

_Or did I still have to live?_

_Was everything really a lie?_

_Or was my past as normal as it was told to me?_

_Would I ever remember who I truly was? What I truly felt?_

_Or would I have to believe in what was told to me by a system that had lied to millions?_

The piercing resonance of the crash vibrated through my head. The fall had been fatal. I could feel it. I was finally going to die.

The names of the people that I killed popped into my head. They were fathers, mothers, sisters, and children. The last category was what brought the most disgust to my mind. I had been forced to kill young kids so that it would be easier to break the parents. They were so naïve, innocent, not ready for death.

I had been too weak to stop, to retaliate against the boss. And when I did finally become tough enough, it was too late. Too many blameless people had died. So, I killed some more people- this time my own.

The only way I knew of getting relief was revenge. Therefore, I became a rogue. And I killed more.

My body was stiff and my head numb. I forced my head to turn to the side. I smiled. There was a large amount of blood streaking in all directions, enough to create waves from movement.

I closed my eyes and drifted off. It was time to end this horror, the terrible ending for this terrible person.

_3 hours later_

A dreadful sensation consumed my heart, causing my whole body to burn.

I could feel pain.

I was not dead. I would not die. Their plan had worked. My wretched life was never ending. _Immortality_ had been reached.

A mixture of sorrow and pain filled my brain. I was okay. I would make my existence worth it. I would save as many people I had killed.

My relief would _now_ be saving people. My only goal, aim in life.

Sitting up was not an easy task. Only after many tries, I was able to straighten my back. A rush of darkness hit me right afterwards. Spots of red stippled my vision as my head lolled back in an attempt to flatten me down to the floor.

Reaching a bruised arm, I felt my skull. The blood had already dried up and the scarring process had begun. The wound had closed itself. Nausea floated up into my mouth as my unconscious mind took over again.

The names _Bella Swan_ and _Edward Cullen_ drifted into my head. And all I could think about was vampires. I never killed a Bella or an Edward and never knew either. Their identities were unknown to me and I did not know what to do with the topic of _vampires. _Maybe I had just read one too many Anne Rice books or maybe my past was at the edge of my memory.

So.. Let me know what you thought. Anyways, I have most of it thought out. I have Chapter 1 written and will update it soon. Christmas Break is over and I will try to update as soon as possible. I will not abandon this story! That was my New Year resolution. I have to finish this before I go off to college next year! Yay! Second semester of senior year!

Anyways… Ja ne


End file.
